


Дорога силы

by fioretta



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Но не вылечит сердце огненная печать





	Дорога силы

Королевству служащие дети — такими стать до единого все мы хотим и хотим узнать, что сокрыто за стенами, внешнего мира вид; любопытство огнём сияет в нас и горит.

Здесь есть девочка Фана: улыбка искрит добром. Говорит мне так просто: «Посмотрим на мир вдвоём?» Фана очень честна. Фане страшно. Она мой друг, потому не позволю разжать ей дрожащих рук.

Время быстро идёт, мы — сильнее день ото дня, мы — удар Королевства, защита его, броня. Но учёные шепчутся; мы им лишь инструмент.

«Пока дети стабильны, закончим эксперимент».

Нас столкнули. И слышно: «Кто слабые — те умрут». Неужели мы все и правда закончим _тут?_ Неужели дорога силы сюда вела?

...разлетаются пеплом безжизненные тела. Я ищу руки Фаны — и Фана горит огнём, она мелко дрожит, люди кружатся вороньём, бьют друг друга, бьют в спины, разносится чей-то вой. Я потерян, напуган, и сила моя стрелой настигает кого-то; кровь льётся почти рекой, она липнет и топит безумием и виной, она в с ю д у . От страха — ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, жажда жизни и жалость сжимают тисками грудь.

Параличем по телу проходится этот бой, пеленой пред глазами, запутанной головой. Я опять ищу Фану (огонь-то давно погас), нахожу невредимой. Вздыхаю. Вот только нас остаётся всего лишь двое — и мы враги. Я не верю, но слышу отчётливо: «Марс, умри». В глазах Фаны — отчаянье. Смерть была так близка, _но не ранит, а только лечит её рука._

***

Я сильнейший боец, я оружие и солдат, Королевству служить ведь любой будет горд и рад. Только чувствовать радость и гордость уж не могу и сражаюсь я ради битв, ведь лишь в бою обретается смысл силы. Её цена. Я единственный всегда выстою до конца.

Гримуар опускается плавно в мою ладонь; всё, что есть во мне, — сила алмазная.

И огонь.

***

Почему-то сегодня битва идёт не так, и мальчишка напротив упёртый, **но он слабак.** Мне уйти победителем надо уже давно, жалость, слабость и трусость — всё это сожжено, но алмазы дробятся и гаснет огня стена.

Если я проиграю — чья будет то вина? Если я проиграю... если...

<strike> _«Слабак умрёт»_ </strike>

И впервые сжимает душу не пламя — лёд; застилает могильным холодом всё внутри. Я взбешён этой слабостью!  
<strike>опыты</strike>  
<strike>«Марс, умри».</strike>  
Эта злость подкрепляет силой мои атаки.  
<strike>«Мы посмотрим на мир?»</strike>  
<strike>чьи-то руки</strike>  
<strike> кровь</strike>  
<strike> крики</strike>

В драке я почти не участник — ну, разумом точно нет. Что со мной происходит и что это, чёрт, за бред? Потерял связь с реальностью (лучше сказать — с двумя?), чьи-то детские крики истошно в ушах шумят. Чтобы их заглушить, я срываюсь на крик и сам:

— Выживают сильнейшие!

Много глубоких ран получает противник, но не опускает меч. Разве стоит «друзей» так отчаянно всех беречь и упорно сражаться, даже когда без сил?

<strike>«Выйду первым — дождусь тебя, я же так сам решил».</strike>

Защищать ценой жизни — каким надо быть глупцом? Подземелье, мальчишка, станет твоим концом. Я сильнее всех их, подойдет и один удар, но все эти... _видения_ — это такой кошмар, что не слышу врага и своих же не слышу слов.

... и к финальной атаке я не был вообще готов.

Что ж... раз я проиграл, то потеря невелика: меня встретит лишь смерть — то, что надо для слабака. Я настолько пустой, что не вылечить свои раны. Я...  
<strike>«Ты сильный!»</strike>  
<strike> «...мы вместе...»</strike>  
<strike> улыбка</strike>  
<strike> девчонка</strike>

_Фана?_

***

Я вернул свою память, но это лишь тяжкий груз, собираю в кулак я волю и не боюсь. А пока — притворяться, алмазом врагов дробя.

Я могу лечить раны, могу излечить себя, но не вылечит сердце огненная печать, сколько жил беспробудно — столько теперь молчать. Но я справлюсь, ведь верю в это благое дело.

Фана, я всё исправлю, ведь этого ты хотела?

***

— Фана? — еле выходит.

И просто стою, немой, то ли очень любим, то ли проклят своей судьбой. Как такое возможно: чтоб рядом и чтоб жива? Растерял от внезапности мысли все и слова. Рвусь к тебе и кричу:

— Фана, Фана!

Но как чужая.

И в ответ получаю:

— Не знаю тебя. **Не знаю.**

Ты... не помнишь? Но, впрочем, я ведь не помнил тоже. Это... ну, справедливо? И очень жестоко, всё же. Мне плевать, что не помнишь, уж я тебя не забуду. Снова видеть тебя — и награда, и рок, и чудо. Но ты злишься. Кричишь — то ли с яростью, то ли с болью. Ну а я в этот раз умереть тебе не позволю.

У того, с кем когда-то сражался я, имя Астер, он помог пробудить мне память, не жить напрасно. Он помог мне тогда — и поможет сегодня снова. Я спасу тебя, Фана, я больше ничем не скован, я усвоил урок: беды, горести, — всё конечно.

— **Всё исчезнет, но наша ненависть будет вечна. Всё исчезнет! Я ненавижу! Конец ваш близок!**

— Я не спас тебя в детстве, Фана, куда уж ниже; я не спас, но я здесь, чтоб исправить свои ошибки! _Фана, вот внешний мир и вот мы_, только где улыбки? Вот мы встретились, Фана, вечность с тобой у нас, так посмотрим на мир!

— Да... ведь мы обещали, Марс.

***

Этот день наконец-то идёт к своему концу, и спокойно, без страха, можем мы все вздохнуть. День закончится. День. Но не наши проблемы, увы, Королевство Алмазов — не место, где надо жить таким девушкам, Фана. Но это всё — лишь пока; я приду, всё исправлю. Задача почти проста.

Я вернусь за тобой в скором времени, только жди. Уж теперь с тобой наши не разомкнуть пути. Фана, я ненадолго: лишь месяцы — не года. Я налажу там мир, обязательно. И когда Королевство Алмазное станет самим собой, я вернусь.

Сожму руку.

И:

— Фана, пора домой.


End file.
